Scut Farkus
Scut Farkus is the main antagonist of the classic family film, A Christmas Story. He is the neighborhood bully who picks on Ralphie Parker, his friends Flick and Schwartz and Ralphie's brother Randy. Scut has a right-hand man named Grover Dill. He was portrayed by Canadian actor Zack Ward. Biography In A Christmas Story Although the main villain, his role in the film was rather small. Scut first appears when Ralphie, Flick, Schwartz, and Randy are walking and he laughs at them. He pushes Randy down and scares Ralphie and his friends by acting like a bear or a monster. They run into Scut's toadie Grover Dill, who brings them back to Scut Farkus. Scut grabs Schwartz and makes him say "uncle" and pushes him away. Grover then scares them away. Grover then gives Scut a friendly punch, with Scut punching him back. Later in the movie he chases after Ralphie and his friends in fast motion. After school he again chases Ralphie and his friends in fast motion. Later, before school, he scares Ralphie and his friends, and Grover tells Ralphie to come to them, presumably to beat him up. Ralphie and Schwartz run off, leaving Flick, who Scut makes say "uncle". After school Scut hits Ralphie with a snowball and tells him that when he tells Ralphie to come, he better come. Ralphie starts crying, and Scut calls him a crybaby, mocking his crying and laughing nastily. Ralphie, having had enough of Scut and his bullying (as well as an overall bad few days in general), finally snaps, as he can no longer take being Bullied and getting a C+ Then charges angrily at Scut, tackling him to the ground. Ralphie proceeds to beat up Scut in a blind fury (which present-day Ralphie, who narrates the film, describes as saying that "a fuse blew" and he had gone "out of his skull.") When Grover tries to help Scut, Ralphie punches him, and Grover runs away, saying he was gonna tell his dad. The other kids come and watch, and Randy, Schwartz, and Flick squeeze through the fence to get a better look. Randy takes Ralphie's glasses, which had fallen off, and runs to get their mom. While fighting him, Ralphie starts swearing non-stop, shocking the other kids. Randy comes with their mom, who pulls Ralphie off of Scut. After they leave, Scut gets up (now with a bloody nose and a loss of pride, and possibly his dignity) and Schwartz and Flick walk away. Scut is seen watching them walk away and crying. His fate remains unknown after this. In My Summer Story (theatrically known as 'It Runs in the Family) In the sequel, a new bully takes Scut Farkus' place as the top bully. Gallery Scut-farkus.jpg Trivia *Whenever Scut appears in the movie, the Wolf's theme song from Sergei Prokofiev's Peter and the Wolf plays in the background. *Scut Farkus is the first movie role of Zack Ward. *Scut Farkus is similar to Sid Phillips from Toy Story. **Both are mean kids who are the main antagonists of films with the word "story" in them. **Both make them themselves shown after the protagonists hear their evil laughs. **Both have similar attitudes. **Both have their own minions (Scut has his sidekick Grover Dill, while Sid has pet bull terrier Scud). **Both suffer traumatic defeats (Scut gets tackled to the ground and punched in the nose repeatedly, while Sid got scared by Woody and the other toys that came to life). **The funny thing is that Farkus' first name is similar to the name of Sid's dog. *His name is sometimes misspelled as Skut Farkus and Scut Farcus or Scott. *It is theorized since Ralphie defeated him, Scut no longer poses as a threat to other children, thus his bullying days having come to an end. This would also explain why he wasn't in the sequel as well. *He is one of the most popular characters in the film and one of the most popular bully characters in the media, probably due to his over-the-top attitude and his popular line, "What? Are you going to cry now?!" *Grover Dill was originally going to be the lead bully, with Scut Farkus as his right-hand man. This means that Scut Farkus would have been the secondary antagonist of the film. Category:Mongers Category:Kids Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful